


Early Morning Farewell

by redqueenoctavia



Series: Linctavia - Missing Moments [10]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/redqueenoctavia
Summary: Octavia and Lincoln say goodbye. [pre-3x01 headcanon]





	Early Morning Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Takes place in the morning before their fight of 3x01.

The sunlight was still dim as it shone through their bedroom window.

Lincoln got up slowly from bed, trying not to awake Octavia. She moaned, noticing his absence immediately, but continued to sleep. He smiled down at her as he moved to get his clothes.

He wished he could stay in with her, since he was confined to Arkadia anyway, but Bellamy was expecting him for yet another training session so it was time to get up and move.

Much to Lincoln’s surprise, it had been Bellamy himself who had asked him to join in and help train the young people of Skaikru. No doubt trying to make him feel included and needed.

Thanks to the kill order the Commander had placed on his head, Arkadia was the only safe place for Lincoln at the moment, so he was pretty much stuck in there, much to Octavia’s dismay.

He was mostly welcomed, though some of the Sky People still looked at him with strange expressions… Something he was desperately trying to change.

Lincoln wanted to make things right, to make peace between everyone…

 _For her_ , a voice in his head added as he glanced back down at Octavia’s sleeping form - she was most likely still tired from the previous night’s exertions, he thought wryly and grinned.

They could make a life there.

He would never bring it up, but secretly he imagined it. Even if the Commander never lifted the kill order, even if the conflict never truly ended, they could be happy… make a family. It was something he often dreamed about. Just the thought of the child they could make together made him smile…

Lincoln shook the dream away for now and turned away to grab his t-shirt.

Octavia stirred and opened her eyes to find her half-naked boyfriend roaming around the room, getting ready for the day. The lazy, loving smile appeared naturally on her face.

“Off to go see my brother again, huh?” she asked quietly.

He smiled back at her before pulling the t-shirt on.

“Careful…” she warned jokingly, lifting herself up and holding her head in her hand. “I might start to get jealous.”

“You could always join us,” Lincoln suggested, not for the first time.

Octavia rolled her eyes and dropped back onto the bed with a groan.

“No, thanks.”

She had watched and even participated in a couple of training sessions at first, but she’d soon tired of Skaikru’s incompetence in a fight. With their precious guns, they could do some damage, sure. But take those guns away, make them fight, _really_ fight… and they were like children in a play yard.

Octavia was tired to Skaikru and Arkadia all together.

She missed Trikru, she missed training with Indra, she missed… being _free_.

Plus, the image of her brother and the man she loved fighting and potentially hurting each other was something she didn’t even want to think about, even if it was just a stupid sparring session.

Lincoln sat on the bed to put his boots on. Octavia jumped at the opportunity.

Sitting up behind him, completely comfortable with her nakedness, she placed her hands on his broad shoulders, pulled him close and whispered softly in his ear.

“And you could always tell my brother to go screw himself and stay here with me…” she said in a suggestive tone, dropping gentle kisses on his neck and nipping at it gently.

Despite having spent most of the night making love to her, Octavia’s offer was beyond tempting. But Bellamy and the rest of the Sky People had finally begun to trust him, he didn’t want to ruin it.

He groaned and lamented, “I wish I could.”

Lincoln took the hand she’d laid on his right shoulder and kissed it.

She gave him one last squeeze before giving up the seduction. Octavia knew her honorable and reliable boyfriend would always keep his word and there was no point in trying to change his mind. Especially when it came to impressing her brother and Skaikru. So she fell back on the bed and covered herself again.

“You’re going on another mapping run again, right?”

“Yeah,” she confirmed.

Any chance Octavia got to get the hell out of Arkadia, even for five minutes, was a God-send. Not that she’d ever tell him that… He was the whole reason was she was still here with the Sky People. She would never leave him and she sure as hell didn’t want him to feel guilty about her inner anguish.

Lincoln frowned deeply. He knew that times were as peaceful as they were probably ever going to get and he knew Octavia could handle herself just fine, still he _hated_ the idea of her going out there without him - after all, he knew this world better than any of them did. He wish he could go with her, be with her. _To protect her_ … even though he knew the notion of her needing protection would only anger her.

When Lincoln was done getting dressed, he moved swiftly and before Octavia knew it, he was on top of her, grinning down at her. She giggled.

The playfulness died quickly though. He pressed his lips down on hers and what started as a soft kiss rapidly shifted into a deep and powerful kiss neither of them wanted to end.

Lincoln pulled away first, though unwilling to let go. He looked deeply into her green eyes.

“Just be careful out there,” he told her softly.

“Always,” she promised. “And you try not to hurt my brother… too badly.”

Lincoln chuckled and moved to get up. “You got it.”

“Seriously, if I see bruises on either of you, you’re both getting your asses kicked,” she told him, only half-joking. Then, she clarified, “By me.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll go easy on him,” Lincoln said, though this wasn’t exactly true. Bellamy would never allow for a sparring session where the two opponents weren’t one hundred percent giving it their all, especially since they were there to teach the others.

Before leaving, Lincoln gave her one last gentle kiss.

“I’ll see you later.”

Octavia pulled him in for another kiss. “See ya.”


End file.
